


Down With The Lovesickness

by Chi_The_Hero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (Like literally sick not creepy sick), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Gonna fuel that tag, I'll get better at tagging, Kiribuki, Kissing, One Shot, Rarepair, Sickfic, There's a smooch somewhere in there probably, and coming up with titles, crackship, i dunno you tell me - Freeform, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_The_Hero/pseuds/Chi_The_Hero
Summary: After performing an energetic concert in icy cold rain, Ibuki becomes bedridden and feels like she's dying. Through a text, she pleads for Kyouko to come care for her. Despite being utterly exhausted, the Kyouko obliges, content to help her girlfriend in a difficult time.





	Down With The Lovesickness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll be honest, this is my first fic, so it's probably not like the best. But I really hope you enjoy!! Thank you for reading ^_^

Looking down at her phone, Kyouko felt slightly vindicated, and smiled despite the fatigue that weighed her down that morning. For the past week, she warned her girlfriend over, and over again that she would probably get sick if she performed that previous night. With a high chance of rain and temperatures as low as 45° fahrenheit, at an outdoor venue no less, it didn’t take a detective's intellect to predict one getting sick. If all that wasn’t bad enough, she had suspicions that Ibuki had hardly slept in the past four days, and was running on caffeine. Or raw energy, knowing her.

And while Kyouko was hardly one to brag, especially in the face of her loved one having been rendered bedridden, it was hard to not respond with something along the lines of ‘Maybe you should listen to me more.’ when she received that message.

“E-MER-GEN-CY! Kyouko-Chan! Ibuki thinks she might be dying!! [ ± _ ± ] Send HELP”

“Hm…” She mused, squinting her slightly baggy eyes at the bright screen. Cupping her chin in her freehand, the detective read over the message a couple times. Ibuki must really be sick, considering this text message was certainly a bit more lacking in flair. Normally, her messages consisted of a multitude of emoticons, strange punctuation choices, even deliberate typos. It made deciphering the emotion and intent behind each individual message more of a task than it would be for just about everyone else. The tame nature of this specific text surely meant Ibuki’s claim was genuine. In her mind, at the very least. “I guess I shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

Grabbing some choice items from her bathroom cabinet and carefully placing them in her school bag, Kyouko stepped out of her dorm room. It was just a hop, skip and jump from her room to her upperclassmans’, and considering she was almost through her morning routine when her phone buzzed, Ibuki would have been waiting ten minutes, tops. It was quite convenient for the both of them, it seemed. Reaching the dorm that held the nameplate ‘Ibuki Mioda’, Kyouko gave her signature knock on the steel door. A soft knock, a second of silence, and another equally soft knock. Then she waited…

“Has Ibuki’s savior arrived to drag her away from this freezing hell!? Please, kick the door down!” She heard the girl yelling from what was probably her bed, and waited. So, should she let herself in, or… Just as she gripped the handle, she heard the girl's voice beyond the door, this time a bit more quiet, and possibly strained. “D-Don’t actually kick it down. It’s unlocked and still fits the hole.” Hole? Did she mean the frame? Stifling a chuckle, Kyouko regained her composure and returned to her stoic expression before opening the door and stepping inside.

Stepping into that girl's dorm was always an adventure, to say the least. Clothes strewn around the floor, junkfood open on her cluttered desk, the occasional CD in a precarious location; pretty much the only thing neat about her living space was her music instruments, always carefully placed in cleared areas. An electric guitar guarded by an amp in the further right corner, a dismantled drum set neatly stacked in another corner, a triangle sitting on the bedside table practically clear of dust. It was astonishing that Kyouko didn’t really have to clean up much after that girl stays in her dorm for a night or two. Either this mess was in the making for a long time, or Ibuki was very considerate to her girlfriend. Probably a bit of both.

The detective navigated the room in the same manner she normally navigated a crime scene; just don’t disrupt anything. She wouldn’t dream of breaking something that was hidden under a dirty shirt or stepping on a clean shirt that just so happened to be on the ground for that matter.

And then there was the musician herself, who was surprisingly completely concealed under thick lavender covers. Entirely hidden, barring her hair-horns that never seemed to come undone outside of the shower. Staring at her for a moment, she wondered how to say hello. Normally Ibuki was the one to get interaction started, so the silence was a bit unexpected. Stepping towards the bedside, she tapped her chin with her index finger. “I hope I wasn’t too late. You sure do seem like a cadaver right now, Mioda-San..” This warranted a response of the body moving under the covers, wordlessly telling her that the girl was, in fact, not dead! Kyouko simply stood there, continuing to stare at the large lump.

“Ah, good. Though, I already thought it would be unlikely for you to go from yelling out the door to a corpse in the span of a minute. It’s good to have confirmation, though.” Sliding her school bag of her shoulder, the girl rested it on the bedside table, next to the silver triangle, before sitting down on the mattress with about a foot between her and the concealed girl. “Perhaps you’ve lost your voice? Was yelling back there the straw that broke the camel's back?

That got her. Just as Kyouko expected, the girl poked her head from under the covers with a childish scowl on her face. “Ibuki Mioda’s voice will never stop! She’ll sing so loud that Gods ears will ring for all eterni-” Suddenly, her tirade was cut off by a sudden dry sneeze. Now that the rockstars head was finally revealed, Kyouko could get a good look at her. Ibuki’s skin was a bit more pale than usual, and while that normally wouldn’t raise too many red flags considering her style, the tomato red nose and baggy eyes told her that her girlfriend was rather sick indeed. And her voice, despite the prior boasting, was shaky and strained.

“What am I going to do with you, Mioda-san? I warned you that rescheduling the performance would have been best.” As she spoke, the girl unzipped her bag and pulled out an oral thermometer. Turning to Ibuki, she said in her cold, monotone voice. “Open up.” Ibuki obliged, and it seemed for once in their long relationship that she had nothing to say. The silence was strangely relaxing for the long moment that the plastic rod was resting on her tongue. The only thing to break it was the harshly pitched beep, that prompted Kyouko to pull the device out and read its display. She was just about to read the temperature on it before Ibuki’s excited voice broke her concentration.

“Well!? Is it positive or negative!?” The normally calm detective’s eyes widened slightly when she heard that. Such a foolish joke took her off guard for a split second before she cleared her throat and responded, without acknowledgment of Ibuki’s humor.

“101.2°. You have an awful fever, it seems.” Her bedside manner could use some serious work. Standing up, she walked over to a nearby trashcan and dropped the saliva drenched rod into it, noticing most of the bins contents consisted of crumpled up pieces of paper. Failed attempts at writing a song? She didn’t spend too long considering it before she returned to her sick partner. Upon closer inspection, she noticed her forehead had a damp sheen, bangs sticking to it. The poor girl must have been sweating. With a gloved index finger, she brushed the hair aside and looked deep into those orchid purple eyes. And that heart stealing smile.

That almost… devious smile.

“I’m surprised you came alone, Kyouko-chan. Ibuki said she was dying, so you should have called a hospital, or brought over Mikan-chan!” She said this in a strained, yet delighted voice. Of course Kyouko was all she really needed at the time. She truly preferred when it was just the lilac-haired girl to walk in. “Besides, you’ve missed out on a huge excuse to dress as a nurse, Kyouko-chan! Ibuki could have waited for you to buy an outfit!” At this, Kyouko’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, and she brushed her braid away from her eyes while averting her gaze.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You being sick is no reason to dress in some outfit..” Once again, she shot down her girlfriends flirtatious jokes. If someone saw the two then, they may wonder how such a pair would even get along as friends. But as the old saying goes, opposites attract. “Anyway… I truly do apologize I wasn’t there last night after you’ve prepared so much. I was working on a case that just fell into my lap the past week.” Yep. Despite her warnings that the girl shouldn’t perform in such terrible weather, Kyouko would have still attended were she to have the opportunity. Instead, she had to stay up for hours and only got about a half hour of sleep before her alarm rung. “Was it worth it? Getting sick over this? I can’t imagine the turnout was the best it could have been.” Not just because of the weather. Afterall, Ibuki’s music was somewhat… Infamous. Maybe it was an acquired taste, but most people truly couldn’t stand it for long

The stylish girl sat up further, letting the blanket fall from her chest to her lap, revealing she wore a purple tank top with a metal band design on it. Most metal typography was impossible to read for her, so she couldn’t quite make out the name. Near where the blanket rested, she spotted the edge of the girls undergarments. Flannel, as usual. She dressed lightly for bed, that was for sure.

Smirking with her pointed nose, Ibuki seemed to shine with pride despite her ailment. “It was worth it! One Hundred and Fifty percent worth it! Ibuki can’t just cancel on a concert, after all! She needs to bring beautiful melodies to all those who attend; especially during a hurricane!” Kyouko’s eyes narrowed slightly. So screamo consisted of beautiful melodies now? And she hardly played in a hurricane. “The turnout was great too~ Ibuki sang her heart out to the entire audience, whose size easily reached the square root of one hundred and forty four.”

“...” She silently stared at her companion for a long moment, trying to pick out the words to even respond to all that. When this girl spoke, Kyouko felt much less coherent. Finally, she settled on what bothered her most. “The square root of one hundred and forty four is just twelve, Mioda-San. You’ve developed such an awful fever for just twelve attende--”

“Just twelve!?” Ibuki suddenly looked flabbergasted, completely shocked at what the detective assumed were benign comments. “Just!? Twelve!? Kyouko-chan, that’s twelve people who would become happier if they heard Ibuki live!” Cautiously say what you will about the Ultimate Musician, but she was brimming with passion for her music, and her fans. Kyouko didn’t sense a hint of regret in the girl, despite getting sick over such a small crowd. They weren’t so different in that respect. Just so happened that she was more skilled with investigations than musical performances.

Kyouko smiled at this, finding Ibuki admirable in a way. She was spirited and vivacious, more so than any other person that she’d ever met. Ibuki was a beautiful pearl sitting on a beach, shining in the sunlight. While that’s what most people would call flattery, she truly meant it. Though, the analogy could use some work. “Oh my my! Kyouko-Chan’s lovely loving smile sends goosebumps down my spine!”

“...Don’t you mean shivers down your spine?” She said after a moment of thought. That was an odd way to compliment someone, but well, she did take it as a compliment. “Well, considering you were buried under your blanket not long ago, I’ll try not to smile anymore. For your sake.” Despite this, the edges of her mouth remained ever so slightly curved up. She was joking, and she assumed Ibuki would understand it. Most the time her attempts at humor come off as serious, at least to people who don’t know her. Standing, she grabbed a white cloth from her bag and walked towards the bathroom door. As she did so, she heard Ibuki making sad… cat like whimpering sounds. Running cool water over the towel, she heard the girl speak somewhat softer than she normally did.

“Kyouko-Chan’s smile makes Ibuki’s heart smile and beat like a bongo drum. It’s the highlight of her day, week, month, year, century, and beyond. The whole world must be jealous of us.” She paused, catching her own astonished lilac gaze in the mirror. That was so straightforward, so genuine. Of course, Kyouko had no doubt that the musicians feelings for her were strong; they were dating for God’s sake. But it was such a rare occurrence to hear her say something like that, all her playful layers calmed. She kept her demeanor calm, but her heart filled with satisfaction and affection.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she smiled once again and pressed the towel lightly on Ibuki’s forehead, cooling the radiating head and soaking up some of the sweat that stuck to her. “The feeling is mutual, Mioda-San. Though I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that.” She stared down at those sparkling eyes. And she contemplated something. A somewhat bothersome thought at such a calm moment.

How often did she actually express her affection for Ibuki? Kind but subtle words here, a nice dinner there. Sometimes though, she was so swept up with work that she had little time to spend with the girl, last night being a prime example. Other times, well, they were quite different people on the surface. Complete opposites, you may say. Ibuki seemed to always want to spend time doing something exciting with her, but not uncommonly her introverted nature would have her propose more quiet date ideas, or turn down completely. And on top of all this, Kyouko was aloof. Less so to those close to her, but it was a part of her personality that was probably felt by everyone at some point. Even Ibuki.

Hell, especially Ibuki. That girl has so much energy, she should be studied by quantum physicist. It admittedly grated on Kyouko at times. There were certainly times when she got fed up with the other girls antics and may have been a bit too blunt. And yet, here Ibuki was, having called for her care and poured her heart out so suddenly. Her affection was unwavering. But, did she truly know the feeling was mutual?

“Eheheheh… You’ve been staring at me for a while now. Kyouko-Chan didn’t see a ghost, did she?” Shaking her head, the lavender-haired girl dropped the moist towel onto the carpet, before reaching a hand over to her girlfriends cheek. She noticed the blood rise to her cheeks ever so slightly.

“No. I was just lost in thought, apologies.” As she spoke, she brushed her gloved fingers lightly against the soft skin, feeling the faintest wish to remove that glove for just a minute. But she rather not taint the mood with a ghastly sight. “I’m happy to be with you, Mioda-San… You understand that, right?” She smiled, her expression soothing to the very soul. Color returned to the poor girl's face, maybe more so than before she’d gotten sick. “Perhaps I don’t say it much, but… I truly do love you, Mioda-San. You’re beautiful, compassionate, ca--” Before she could even continue, Ibuki shot her hands out to grab the girl's cheeks, bringing their faces close to each other.

And their lips locked. Kyouko was dumbfounded for a moment, and considered pulling away, but the feeling of Ibuki practically smiling and giggling with glee through the kiss made her stay. For just a few seconds, Kyouko was leaned onto the other girl in an act of tender endearment. Truly, she wouldn’t have minded it to last just a bit longer, but Ibuki once again blew her expectations away by being the one mature enough to part. Her cheeks were warm, and glowing red. And that smile… This dorm spontaneously combusting probably couldn’t wipe that smile off her face.

“Ibuki had to steal a kiss for your attempt at flirting, Kyouko-Chan!! It made her so happy to hear you say something so kind!” Attempt, huh? Guess she had a ways to go with expressing this feeling in words. Wiping her lip, she nodded and smirked, wordlessly confirming that it was more than fine. “She didn’t want Kyouko-Chan to get sick too though. Well, if she did, she’d have to stay with Ibuki even longer, but that would be plain rude!”

“...It was a long kiss, Mioda-San. I fear that escaping illness is just a matter of my immune system.” And considering she was fatigued, odds were not in her favor. But she truly didn’t mind. Her thumping heart and quick breathing spoke volumes of just how worth it it was. Craning her neck to look at the digital clock on Ibuki’s nightstand, she saw that class would start in only five minutes. Damn, she’d been there that long?

It was a long trek to the school building from her. Ibuki must have known the time and distance too, because she had a mix of guilt and worry on that giddy face. “Aaaah, Ibuki hope's her girlfriends cardio is good, ‘cause she’s gonna have to run like a hedgehog.” Hedgehogs… Weren’t all that fast, were they? A better analogy would have been a cheetah, in all honesty. Cupping her chin, she contemplated her options for a bit longer than a minute. And then, she closed her eyes contently.

“I’m already going to be late, no matter how fast I run. And besides, have you forgotten, Mioda-San? My father is the headmaster.” She chuckled, and covered Ibuki’s hand with her own. “I don’t see any harm in staying here a little longer and ensuring you’ll not be bored, cooped up in here. Besides, I owe you after I unfortunately couldn’t have been your thirteenth audience member.”

She didn’t mind if she got sick. Or if she had to make up class work. Or even if she had bags under her eyes later. That morning was a blissful calm, and worth spending every second keeping Ibuki comfortable and catching up with how her week had been. She’d intended to only miss a single class, but Kyouko was ten minutes late for her second class before she decided it was time to part ways. Only for a short time, though.

“I’ll return before you know it, Mioda-San. Get some rest. It’d be a shame if you got even sicker from exhaustion.” She spoke as she had the door open, bag in hand, ready to rejoin her classmates for a normal day. Ibuki practically cheered in glee.

“I’ll have sweet dreams of my detective princess until you return, Kyouko-Chan!~” Kyouko raised an eyebrow. Did… Did she just talk in the first person? She really must’ve been tired. Or excited for the future. Kyouko was both as she nodded and left the dorm.

“What a hyper girl.” She finally huffed. Months ago, Kyouko wouldn’t have expected to cherish that trait in her significant other, but at the end of the day, it may have been the perfect yin to her yang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Well, it is pretty short, I suppose. So, I picked the ship through a random wheel and was happily surprised. I've liked this rarepair for a while and by god I would not mind fueling this tag if I had the chance. This was both very frustrating and very fun to write, and I hope you've enjoyed it~


End file.
